


Disconnect (there are oceans between us)

by lemonimpact



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Party, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character, Yearning, all the good stuff my lads, minho is trans :], tenderly thirsting after your friend as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonimpact/pseuds/lemonimpact
Summary: “Look at you,” Minho murmurs, turning Felix's chin, allowing both of them to see the planes of his face from all angles. “You have a fantastic face, look at these freckles. Great eyebrows, too.” His hands glide lower, finding their place on Felix’s shoulders, squeezing firmly. “Anyone would be stupid to not want you.”“Even you?” Felix whispers.(It's a party and Minho and Felix share some kisses and one secret)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	Disconnect (there are oceans between us)

“God, it’s so fucking hot in here.”

Felix is busy staring unseeingly at the wall with his cocktail in his hand when Minho throws himself at the sofa. Felix gets jostled in the process and his raspberry vodka gets all over the leathery upholstery. He sighs. This is not the first time this happens.

“Dude, you made me spill.” Felix mutters and stands up, movements hazy and slow. Maybe it’s good that Minho somewhat violently prevented him from drinking any more — he is plenty drunk already. He starts looking around for something to wipe the stain with and sighs even deeper when he can’t find anything suitable in the near vicinity. “Now I have nowhere to sit, you dick.”

Felix tries to glare daggers at Minho but it’s hard to be mad at him, as always. Especially now, when he sits on the sofa all disheveled, his hair a sweaty mess and his top surgery scar peeking out through the large arm hole of his tank top. His arms are beautifully defined with muscles and tattoos, some of which Felix designed himself. Minho looks at Felix and pushes his dark hair away from his glistening forehead, Felix getting a quick flash of his dragon chest piece and armpit hair. He swallows. Minho looks like a wet dream.

Minho notices the shameless staring and snorts. He grabs Felix’s by his hips, tugs him back and back until he finds himself deposited between Minho’s powerful thighs and with his head on his shoulder. “Less complaining, more having fun, sunshine boy.”

Felix groans mockingly in this funny little exaggerated way of his, hoping that it will make Minho laugh. It does, and his chest moves like sea waves against Felix’s spine. Felix settles into Minho’s embrace deeper and closes his eyes, content. Who knows, maybe if he makes people around him smile, then he will feel better himself. 

“What’s up?” Minho says, a little quieter this time, only for Felix’s ears to hear. He starts carding his fingers through Felix’s hair, rendering him practically boneless and melted into Minho’s body forever. “Not in a partying mood?”

“Not really,” Felix responds even more quietly, the timbre of his voice carrying louder than he would like it to anyways. “Saw my ex, decided to get drunk, started dissociating somewhere along the way. Now we’re here.”

Minho tsks at him. “Doesn’t sound like a good time.”

“No, it doesn’t.” He pulls his head back, looks up at Minho’s face. He’s awfully handsome even from a lower angle and Felix tries not to focus on that too much. He smiles, tries for something that’s cheerful. “But it’s better now that you’re here.”

Minho grants him a small smile in return for his efforts, a precious little gift that Felix will always cherish. “Your ex is missing out though, you look great tonight.” 

“Right,” Felix snorts. “I look like a depressed mess. Thanks, though, I think you look hot, too.”

“Hey, hey,” Minho tugs on Felix’s hair lightly as a warning. “You look great. You _do_.” He tugs even harder when he sees Felix start to protest and Felix needs to clamp his mouth shut or he’s gonna let out some really unwanted noises. “Look at yourself.”

Minho points to the mirror that’s placed on the opposite side of the wall, showing the two of them in their messy, slumped together glory. Felix knows that Minho wants him to focus on himself, but Felix’s eyes still stray to Minho’s thighs encased tightly in his pants, his inked fingers buried in Felix’s hair, his tongue swiping over his lips. 

Soon after Felix is forced to pay attention to what’s going on in the mirror, Minho’s fingers settling under his chin instead. 

“Look at you,” he murmurs, turning his chin, allowing both of them to see the planes of Felix’s face from all angles. “You have a fantastic face, look at these freckles. Great eyebrows, too.” His hands glide lower, finding their place on Felix’s shoulders, squeezing firmly. “This shirt goes well with your hair colour, it’s like dark red was made for you. Your shoulders look so wide in it. Excellent choice.” 

Minho squeezes again and Felix is very unmistakably trembling. His hands go lower, lower, until they find themselves at Felix’s hips again. Minho always had a thing for them, grasping them whenever he had a chance, be it to move Felix out of the way or just to hold. This time, in this charged atmosphere that they’ve found themselves in, it feels like it finally means something. 

“And the _jeans_ , can you see your thighs, Felix? Your calves? Look at how sculpted they look, you have dancer’s legs. Can you see how stunning you are?” Felix feels Minho swallow, the movement of his chest strange and calm in a way that must be forced. “Anyone would be stupid to not want you.”

“Even you?” Felix whispers. Regrets it immediately, a slip of tongue. He’s too drunk to think of the consequences.

Minho stays silent for a moment, just moves his thumb gently over the outer seam of Felix’s jeans and observes the two of them. His eyes are so dark and Felix surprises himself with how much he wants Minho to taste the artificial flavour of fruity vodka on Felix’s lips.

“Even me.” he thinks a second longer. “Especially me.”

“Would you,” Felix stills, his tongue feeling too big and awkward for his mouth, like an elephant in a china shop. “Would you kiss me?”

“Would you want me to?” Minho parries.

Felix nods and his and Minho’s gazes connect in the reflection. 

“Then come here, sunshine.”

Felix wiggles around gracelessly and nervously until he manages to turn himself around in Minho’s lap, the two of them finally ending up face to face, Felix’s legs bracketing Minho’s thighs. Minho looks up at him with something Felix has only seen in glimpses so far, things that appeared at the very edge of his vision and were blinked out of existence as soon as he tried to focus on them. It looks like yearning that has been sitting dormant and unaddressed for years - something bigger than what Felix has ever expected to find here. It’s a welcome surprise. 

“Hey.”

Minho smiles indulgently at Felix’s whisper, tucks a tender lock of his blonde hair behind his ear. 

“Hey, yourself.” 

And then he leans in and steals Felix’s breath out of his lungs. 

It’s just a light kiss, mouths greeting each other for the first time. Minho’s lips are a little rough, cracked from the cold, but Felix doesn’t mind, doesn’t have a mind. They move slowly at first, warmth pooling at the bottom of Felix’s belly, the lips working against his careful and slick. Minho turns his face slightly, glides his mouth against Felix’s one so softly that it feels like butterfly wings on the skin. He exists in Felix’s space quite like no one else ever did before.

Felix moves away a bit, wants to give Minho some breathing room, wonders if all of this is just as much for him as it is for Felix. He is prevented from it by Minho laying a heavy, warm hand on his nape, tugging him closer and closer, connecting the two of them again. This time they kiss more deeply, Minho’s mouth so burning and tantalizing that Felix cannot help but melt into his touch, soften under the fire of Minho’s attention. He doesn’t know how to not give in to Minho’s warmth and pace himself, how to stop himself from drowning in this moment. Felix gets to taste Minho’s tongue for the first time and feels the other shiver in delight, the way he gasps subtly. Minho squeezes his nape tighter, makes Felix arch into the touch, arch into Minho’s body that seems endless, relentless, like Minho needs to carve out a space for himself inside of Felix while he is still allowed to.

Felix tries to break through the fog clouding his mind and slides his hand to Minho’s cheek, cups it gently in the groove of his palm. Minho responds instantly and unexpectedly — into their kiss he lets out a sigh so deep and content, that it seems as if he just came home from a war. He breaks the kiss, their mouths separating with a quiet, wet sound, and nuzzles into Felix’s hand deeper like a cat, tries to fit the pointy edge of his cheekbone into the meaty part of Felix’s hand so that there is no empty space left. He closes his eyes, sighs deeply from his chest and looks at peace — he finally found himself where he has always ached to be.

Felix spends the next few seconds observing this strange and rare sight of a tranquil Minho and swallows, asks in a hoarse voice.

“Do you want to keep on kissing?” 

Minho cracks one eye open and stares at Felix from under his beautiful lashes.

“Do _you_ want to keep on kissing me?’

_I will accept whatever you give me and I won’t ask for more._

It clicks for Felix, in that moment. He thinks he finally understands. 

Like a strange deja vu, Felix doesn’t say anything and just kisses Minho. In the meantime Minho’s other hand finds itself on Felix’s ankle. He maps out the gentle bone with his palm, wraps his dry, summery fingers around it and squeezes, anchoring Felix in place. Felix has never felt this owned ever before and has never liked it as much as well. He is terribly in love with the thought that if he tried to run away, Minho would chase after him. 

Felix likes that Minho kisses like he _means_ it, with a single-minded focus and a goal in mind. They spend the next few minutes like this, mouths sliding against each other, Felix’s second hand ending up on Minho’s muscular arm, tracing the shapes of his tattoos from memory. It feels so good, so natural, to be connected to Minho like this. Minho also grabs Felix’s hips at some point again and tugs him closer, sits him more comfortably into his own lap. The hands stay at Felix’s hips until they finally separate for good, both breathing a bit more heavily. Felix presses his hand to Minho’s chest, can feel the slightly raised scar tissue under the thin material of Minho’s shirt, can feel the way his heart beats against his ribcage, strong and dependable.

“Are you in love with me?” Felix whispers before he loses the courage to do it. He doesn’t regret the question this time.

Minho falls silent and takes a few measured, closed-mouthed breaths. He catches Felix’s palm into his own and lays a gentle kiss right in the middle of it, breathes in. Felix thinks he’s preparing himself to part with a secret.

“Maybe so,” he rasps out and looks at Felix over his palm, smile a little crooked at the edge. “Is that a problem?”

Felix snorts and glides his thumb over Minho’s eyebrow gently, unable to stop himself from touching him. They’re already so entangled together but all that Felix wants to do is get closer.

“You’re always a problem, Minho.” he says indulgently, fondly, and lets out a small laugh when Minho raises a menacing eyebrow at him “You are!” Felix leans his forehead on Minho’s one and smiles a winner’s smile. “And maybe I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Minho returns the smile and his entire body relaxes almost unnoticeably, like something inside of him has finally settled. Felix leans in closer and slots his nose into its designated place on Minho’s face - the small pocket of space between Minho’s own nose and his beautiful cheek. They rest together like this, basking in closeness and the knowledge of feelings finally exposed to daylight.

“Will you come home with me?”

Minho leans away and looks at him questioningly, surprised. 

“To fuck?”

Felix laughs with his whole body, cannot believe that he gets to have this fool for himself.

“If we could still get it up after all that alcohol I’d be terribly impressed — but, no. To sleep. And then to talk.”

Minho hums and carefully rises up into a sitting position, his face suddenly very close. He nuzzles their noses together and Felix cannot help but giggle, feel the way Minho’s hand flexes where it’s intertwined with Felix’s one. Minho looks so content, with a tender smile on his lips. Felix cannot believe that just a few kisses and a half-stated love confession was enough to make him bloom like a flower to the sun. He wonders what kind of smiles Felix can pull out of him by giving him even more. He cannot wait to find out.

Felix slaps Minho’s thigh gently, gets up and extends his palm out.

“Then let’s go.”

Minho smiles, grabs his hand and off they go.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted more minlix content, had a horny/tender breakdown......bon appétit.
> 
> title inspired by Дисконнект by Элджей (Disconnect by Eldzhej), which i've been listening to on loop while writing this. [seriously, give it a listen, it's so fucking good.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ec3CUvfTbf4)
> 
> a huge thanks to kam, bash and apollo who hyped me up and gave excellent feedback, this wouldn't get posted without your help! i apprecite yall so much. also special star from the sky to all the people who have been putting minlix on my tl and rendering me braindead for weeks now, thank you so much ⭐
> 
> follow me on twitter and ask me questions on cc, i'm ready to talk minlix at any given time :]  
> [tw: @lemonimpact](https://twitter.com/lemonimpact)  
> [cc :@lemonimpact](https://curiouscat.qa/lemonimpact)


End file.
